


open up your hands

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: the last days of the century (and the first of a new one) [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece of Jaejoong's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open up your hands

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://quirky-love.livejournal.com/profile)[**quirky_love**](http://quirky-love.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Jaejoong-centric; "fear of falling".

As the plane starts its final approach to Seoul, Jaejoong wonders why he's so nervous. Yes, he's been away for almost a year, but it's not like he hasn't kept in touch; it's not like there's no-one waiting for him. He's done what he wanted to do, he's seen the world, and now he's coming home. And yet there's this niggling voice in the back of his head wondering if between Changmin and Yunho's studies, and Yoochun's composing, and Junsu's concert tour, there'll still be room for him.

Jaejoong dials Yoochun's number as he sets foot in the airport building, and even though it's only Yoochun's answerphone that picks up, the familiarity of the message is somehow a relief. In response, he finds himself speaking without thinking, but it's not until hours later, holding on to Yoochun and gathering the others in too, that he finally feels like he's home.


End file.
